Pr0ject Twenty0ne P0int Three
by WaterMelons WaterMelon Mangoes
Summary: A murder just occurred within our favorite red headed lord's home.To uphold Pherae's name, a trial must take place. But... with the whole FE7 army in town ? Its not going to go smoothly, that is for sure. Clash of the lawyers, nuts included ! R&R ! [FE7]
1. The Crime

Project Twenty-One Point Three:

The Crime Itself

Date : September 26  
Place : Castle Pherae  
Room ???

In a room lighted only by the faint moonbeams shooting through the window in a corner of the still very dark room… the furniture neatly arranged in a standard way . The stars in the black velvet sky were keenly awaiting and watching the tragic incident unfolding before them as two dark statuette conversed on.

"N-nooooo …!!!! W-w-what do you want with me??! " A feminine voice whimpered within the lurking shadows.

" You know very well what I want … " menacing and ruthless… a blade of pure silver flashed.

" Noooooooooooooooo !!!!"

" A dead man will never spill any beans…could they ? silencing you for good… Eheheheheheheh …"

" Whaaaa ???!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!! "

With a flash of quick movement with a dagger, ending that bloody ear piercing scream, the night edged off with the wind carrying the deadly silence, awaiting dawn.

P-P : Hi ! this is my 1st fic for a loooong time ... this is the ' prologue ' the official chapter should be up by tml if my brains could function properly ... Oh ya ... got this idea from Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney. Fantastic game !!!! If you have a DS and you have not played this game, play it !! hahas ... freaking out here ... Anyways, hope the fic was okay ... PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE OKAY ??!


	2. Attorney and Prosecutors

Project Twenty-One Point Three:  
Attorney and Prosecutors

* * *

September 27  
Castle Pherae  
Meeting Room

" Alright people! Everyone's here right ? RIGHT ??!! we need to discuss about where to go next !!! " Stellar, the older one of the two tacticians screamed hysterically.

" Aww … stellar ! watch your volume, a very very sensitive ear is sitting right beside, you know?! So , PIPE DOWN WILL YA ?!" Sellyn, the younger one of the two screamed back.

" You just couldn't hire normal, sane and cheap tacticians huh ? You MUST hire this two… _ things _that just escaped form the hospital for mental health !" Hector grumbled.

" Well … they WERE on sale you know … 75 discount for every battle lost and 145 for every battle won . They were on sale !!! and there were two of them …and so I signed a contract with them…" the other replied.

" You failed mathematics and finance in school didn't you Eliwood? " Lyn had to practically stop herself from laughing to quote that.

" He failed every subject that has something to do with logic, Lyn. Hiring those two ... that red headed one called stellar or something sent florina and fiora straight into a pit of archers ! Serra and Priscilla had to use 13 fluxing healing staff to heal them !! 13 !!!!!!! "

" Not funny and ouch… HEY STELLAR !! EVERYONE IS HERE BUT SAIN !!"

" Probably flirting somewhere in this castle … do you need me to get him, Miss Sellyn ?"

" Sure Isadora, please and thank you … give him a 2 minute eyeball massage and chemical treatment on your way here okay ?" The raven haired tactician smirked.

" Gladly " replying and skipping off looking a little bit too happy. Just a little.

" …"

" Yes Jaffar ? Oh, you smell what !? "

" …"

" You too Rath ? "

" …" unison reply.

" Really ? Why don't I smell anything ?"

" Oh St Elimine ! what did they smell ? what ?! I don't understand them !! Quick ! You can't let my oh-so perfect self to wait so long! " Serra whined.

" Oh ? You don't understand?"

" How would I ? all they said was '…' ! so what did they smell ?!"

" Oh ? they said they both smelt blo- " she was cut off.

" AHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! BLOOD !!!!!!" somebody screamed from not far away …

" they smelt blood."

" All of you stay here ! Pent, Eliwood, Harken, Kent and Erk get equipped and follow me ! " stellar shouted.

September 27  
Eliwood's castle  
Guest Room

" Isadora ! what's wrong ?! why did you scream ?! Where's the blood ?!" Sellyn yelled.

Isadora just looked daze as she slumped down and leaned against a wall in the hallway. Pointing a shaking finger inside the room as Harken went to comfort her. Unable to comprehend the situation, the rest barged in. In front of them was a body, a dead body with fresh blood stained on the carpeted floor. It took everyone by surprise, in a very very bad way.

"Quick ! guards !!! " Eliwood shouted.

" Oh St Elimine … what happened …"

Little did they know that they were being watched.

September 27  
Eliwood's castle  
Meeting Room

" There, she should be better now …" Pricilla said as her staff glowed with holy light and Isadora slowly awake.

" Isadora, I cant believed you screamed like that, you have killed many people on the battle field and have seen countless blood before! I cant believe you screamed ! "

" Well, I have to scream loud enough for you to hear me right ? after all …" she trailed off

" yes yes ?"

" I have always wanted to be an actress ! just that being a knight has higher pay … so … you know …"

" …" the whole army's reply.

" Alright …" breaking the awkward silence, " any idea who is the victim ? "

" She is just only a maid … no big deal … we could just leave her dead. If the whole army doesn't say anything about it, no one will know ! we could also lie to the other servants that she has been sacked ! Don't have to worry about it …" Hector yawned.

"I don't think that's possible my lord !! I have just been to the village !! The news about the murder had spread !! the town folks have been talking about it since this morning ! saying how Pherae is unjust and undignified ! The news is spreading like wild fire !! Even Sacae knows what happened !" Matthew rushed in.

" Whaaaaaaatttt ???!! At this rate, there is going to be rebellion !! What do you think we should do ?! " Marcus yelled.

" What could we do ? hmm… lets see … maybe we could hold a trial ! To prove who is the murderer ! and then the folks will calm down !! " Sellyn stated.

" Well … it seems like the only way out …" Dart commented.

" Right ! again, any idea who the victim is in detail ? " Stellar asked for the second time.

" I know … she is Azure Belline in full … she was a friend of mine i met during cooking duty last year …" Lowen pointed out.

" Okay, now we know who is the victim … where was the scene of the crime?"

Upon that question, something hit Kent right in the middle of his head.

" Its … Sain's room !!" Someone else but Kent shouted.

" Speaking of Sain, where is he ?! " Lyn yelled.

As if right on cue, Sain appeared.

" Gooooood Morning everyone ! Oh, lady lyn you look fantastic today ! It does my heart well to see you ! How-" He was cut off by the mumblings of the people in the room.

" I think he has every reason to be the murderer ." serra stated

" Ya… maybe she refused a date or something and caused him to murder her…" Wil added on

" He was late this morning too … when we found the body !" added stellar.

" Sain ! where were you this morning ?! You were late !! " Screamed Sellyn.

" M-m-m-me ? I-I-I w-was d-d-d-doing s-s-something i-i-important." Sain stammered .

" He sounds unsure …" florina told her sisters

" mm … he is the only suspect now … the murder even happened in his room !" Fiora replied.

" That's it ! HE IS THE MURDERER !!!" Farina yelled.

On cue, Marcus and Lowen griped him tightly.

" What ? what happened ?! I don't understand ! …" punching the air as he was dragged down to the dungeon.

" Wallace and Oswin ! You two are in charge of guarding him in the dungeon! He is not allowed to leave or see someone unless they have our permission !" Stellar shouted

"Alright … I see every need for a trial to take place, Pent and Canas ! Both of you will be in charge of the forensics. Isadora and Fiora, you will be the detectives. Report anything weird to Karla, the chief and anything concerning blood to the forensics. Harken, you can go back to your guard duty. Marcus you too. Hmm … Nino, you will be one of the detectives, don't cause any trouble okay ? Mathew and Leagult, the both of you will go down town and find out who would have spread the rumors. Head out !" Sellyn shouted.

" Since this is my castle, I will be the judge." Eliwood stated.

" Fine, Lyn and Hector, I want you two to make sure he knows what he is doing, go prepare him for tomorrow's trial now." Stellar said.

" Now, for the lawyers … the defense attorney will be …" as Sellyn scanned through the crowd, her eyes fixed on a certain purple haired mage, who is reading … a dictionary … " Erk "

" What ?! I don't even know what is a defense attorney ... I swear that St Elimine hates me …" whimpers whimpers

" Okay … so who wants to be the prosecutor ? the one who is going to prove Sain guilty …" Stellar scanned the crowd for a hand.

An evil thought seeped through his mind… If Sain, that faggot, was proved guilty … no one will annoy him anymore… he thought as he ginned from ear to ear… He slowly raised up his hand and started jumping like a little kid.

" Me!!! Me!!! Me!!! Me!!! MEEEEEE !!!!!! "

" Okay … (sweat drop) Kent, you will be the prosecutor "

" Ehehehehehehehehehheeheh ... "

" Now everyone ! You can go on with your normal daily schedule or even to annoy the people involved but, do not … I said DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING SUSPICOUS AND DO NOT GO TO THE FIFTH FOOR, which Sain's room is on. Get it ? Now, me and Stellar will stay here to prepare for tomorrow's trial. " Sellyn screamed.

" Wooo … Me like to decorate …"

September 27  
Eliwood's castle  
Erk's Guest Room.

" Attorney … attorney … where's that damned word … ah ! there … eh hem …" Erk mumbled to himself, reading what is as follow:

_Attorney / Lawyer : A general word for people that has gone through professional training in legal work or is an expect in law. A person who represents his or her client (defendant) on court also known as a trial. _

" I feel dizzy … losing … eyesight … and consciousness …"

-Knock Knock-

" The door's not lock … come in yourself."

" Erm, Hi Erk ! Oh ! what's wrong with you ? you look so pale ! are you alright ?"

" Its nothing Lady Pricilla … "

" Its okay, call me Pricilla will do "

" Okay… why are you here ?"

" I was wondering if I could … follow you around … looking for clues and such …"

" Erky-poo !!! I want to tag along too !!! Oh, hi Pricilla ! "

" Hi Serra !"

" - Ignores pink headed freak- Ya, I should probably be finding evidence to prove Sain innocent … lets go Pricilla. "

" Hey what about me ?!"

" – Ignores pink headed freak too- Yes, Erk."

* * *

P-P: This is the second chapter as promised ! Yah, Sellyn and Stellar ( the two psycho tacticians) are both my OCs so is azure belline, totally random Don't worry for those who have phobias of OCs, the main characters in this fic are all FE chars, since the victim is dead. PLEASE REVIEW ! CRITIQUES WELCOMED !! except those from crazychocolategal . 


End file.
